Until Today
by Regiinator
Summary: Anniversary oneshot for my beloved Shadow Star. "Sometimes, being a hero may not be because the world is in peril, or an evil organization is on the rampage... it may just be protecting the one you love." BlackxWhite, Chessshipping.


"_**My dearest Shadow Star... we've been together for three years now, and I just want to take this moment to say that I have loved every single second of it. No matter how deep in my depression I go or how angry I get, you're always there to pull me out of it and show me that, even though I've suffered so much, that there's always someone who can make you feel special. For me, that someone is you. You means the world and everything beyond it... and more... to me, and no matter what, I will always love you.**_

_**So this is a gift for you love, for our anniversary. We may be three and a half thousand miles apart, but that doesn't stop me from saying that I love you."**_

...Err, sorry... a lot of stuff's happened to me recently and I've become very emotional.

So here for you all is my gift to her. Yes, I know it's a day late, but hey – I procrastinated. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

This is an anniversary fic, but also to show how bloody hyped I am about Pokemon Black and White. I know you don't like the games, love (she's an awesome old-skooler) but you said you liked the characters, and that's what it focuses on.

So here it is; my Chessshipping (BlackxWhite) anniversary oneshot. Hope you all enjoy, especially you, love. Also, this is based loosely on our Role-play, with mentions of our two characters, HeartGold and SoulSilver.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, I'd use the money to travel those 3,500 miles to see my true love, but I don't, so bleagh. However, HeartGold belongs to me, and SoulSilver belongs to Moonlit Assassin.

-/-/-

**Until today**

-/-/-

"I saw you totally looking at White's butt just there."

Black sighed, his face resting in his hand as his three close friends grinned at him. The brown-haired boy pushed his cap a little to the right, blocking the glare of the midday sun as he glanced across the table at his three closest friends.

Black was a calm, good-natured, well-mannered and very polite young man. He was completely the opposite of a stereotypical teenager, his dark brown, almost black eyes showing that he was much older on the inside than he looked on the out. His pale gloved hand pushed a strand of his brown hair out of his eyes as he crossed his other arm over his blue jacket.

His three other friends were seated around the same table, each one with an ice-cream bowl in front of them, each with a different flavour. The boy to Black's left was called Cheren; a sort of nerdy kid who would rather spend his time in libraries than on the football field. Although Black admitted he was similar, Cheren took it to a whole new level; his black hair sloping down to either side of his face, showing off his thick-rimmed and bulky spectacles. Cheren seemed a bit bored with the idea of coming with his friends for ice-cream, complaining that it was 'intervening with his study hours', but once he was out, he was laughing and joking just like the others were.

On Cheren's other side was Belle, one of their other closest friends. Belle was the girly-girl of the group and probably – in Black's opinion – was the only real one who could actually drag Cheren out of an 'I'm-not-educating' slump. Belle was wearing her usual white sundress and pink blouse with green hat, like normal, and her cheerful, bubbly nature was enough to perk up anyone's mood, her shining blue eyes filled with mirth and joy.

On Belle's other side was their newest friend, Prince N. Black didn't know N's real name since he preferred to keep it to himself, but what Black knew was that he had somehow been tied in with Team Plasma under false circumstances and had come back a few months later to become their friend. N was quite tall for his age with long green hair and a baseball cap that covered over his eyes. His white shirt and beige pants were casual-looking enough, but Black suspected that was just to divert attention away from him. N was very soft-spoken and had an unnatural talent of knowing how to understand Pokemon. 'A boy of few words and many talents' was what Belle had described him as once, to which N had just smiled a mysterious smile and tilted his cap.

The one who had said the comment to Black had been Belle, her eyes twinkling as she grinned at him. "I so totally saw you looking at White's butt."

"Belle, we've had this conversation before..." Black grumbled. "I bought her those new shorts because her other ones were becoming threadbare. You know that, there were holes in the sides and everything."

"Really? I thought you would have liked getting panty-shots of White."

"Belle, quit it."

"Come on Black..." Cheren gave his friend a re-assuring nudge. "It was just a joke. Although I am quite curious as to why you got her a similar pair as to the ones she already had..."

"She said she wanted the same pair," Black nodded at Cheren, his frown never leaving his face. "Besides, I think they look good on her."

"So you WERE checking out her—"

"Belle," Belle quickly closed her mouth from the quick, sudden snap of her name from N, who gave her a placid look, but with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "That's quite enough."

"Alright..."

"Black," N turned to face him. "You've been dating White for half a year now. Did you do anything for your six-month anniversary two days ago?"

"I took her out to dinner," Black nodded at N with a small smile, glad that someone was being serious about his and White's relationship. "To the 'Dialga's Den'."

"Wh-whoah-whoah!" Belle's eyes widened as she cried out, with both Cheren and N sitting up a little. "Black, isn't that the... you know...?"

"Poshest restaurant in Hiun?" Cheren answered for his friend, looking at the perfectly calm expression on Black's face. "D-dude did you really...?"

"Yes."

"But your money... I don't believe you! Did you really?"

"Yes."

"But—"

"YES," Black said loudly. It wasn't a shout but it was a word that defined 'I am done with this conversation, please drop it'. Both N and Cheren looked at each other as Belle slumped down a little, looking a bit defeated.

"Wow..." Cheren finally said, removing his glasses to wipe them on his shirt before replacing them. "Black, you really treat her well, don't you?"

"I love her, duh..." Black smiled a little. "She means the world to me. Not even giving me the Legendary Reshiram or Zekrom would coax me away from White."

"Damn it." N faked a face-fault, and the other three laughed. Black felt his smile return as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the girl at the topic of their conversation heading over towards their table, carrying a large bowl of ice-cream in her hands.

White was an image of perfect beauty if Black ever saw one. He and White had been friends since kids, and had always shared a similar interest in Pokemon. Both of them grew up in Kanoko town together, and had been friends since they were about eight. Both of them had been fast friends since, and both of them decided to start their Pokemon journeys together. Two days before they started, it had been White's sixteenth birthday and that was when Black confessed to White that he really liked her. White had literally thrown herself at him and the two had declared that they started dating.

The two had left on their journey, but not two weeks into it they were contacted by completely unfamiliar people known as 'Ruby' and 'Sapphire'. Both of them had gotten a hold of Black and White through Professor Araragi, and had invited the two to come to a Pokedex holder's reunion. Knowing that they'd meet the only other few people around who would actually have Pokedexes, Black and White accepted gladly and travelled all the way to Hoenn via a small plane with Professor Araragi, who was going to see an old professor friend. A week later, the two returned to Isshu, with White collecting another two badges before the two left to go and visit Johto for a Pokemon contest along with two of the other Dex holders, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Both of them had become fast friends with Black and White and the two left back to Isshu in high spirits again to continue their journey.

All of this time, though, Black's emotions towards White had been getting more and more intense. Her outgoing and spunky nature was what kept her going forward, even against Team Plasma and the Gym Leaders, and Black knew that she was pretty much unstoppable when her mind was put to it. Something about White always seemed to perk him up too, making him act much more cheerful than usual.

There was a point where Black had to go home to look after his mother, so he had to leave White to travel alone. At that point, he felt ill without her, like part of him was missing somewhat. The next time White came home, she had become the Pokemon Champion and defeated Team Plasma, even capturing the legendary Zekrom. Black had been so happy and impressed by White that he'd instantly asked her out to dinner in front of White's mother, which made his girlfriend blush every shade of red under the sun. Of course, she'd agreed and now...

"Black?"

Black leapt almost a foot in the air, whipping his head around as his name was called. White was sitting down in an available seat next to him, her light-blue eyes glittering with amusement as she giggled at him. "Black, you were daydreaming. Was it of me?"

"Uh..." Black flushed a bit, "I'd be lying if I said no, White. And I don't like lying."

"I know, I know..." White smirked, placing a bowl of mint-chocolate ice-cream between them with two spoons, one black and one white. Black rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of it, but shrugged and took the black spoon, taking a mouthful of the ice-cream.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Several things," Belle began, already bubbly at White's return. "Like Black taking you to Dialga's Den, and Black loving you for so long, and—"

"Black looking at your butt," Cheren grinned, causing Belle to laugh and N to shake his head in disappointment. Black sunk his face behind his cap in embarrassment, hearing White giggle from next to him again.

"Really now, Black?" White poked him teasingly. "Admiring from a distance, were we?"

"N-no!" Black blushed heavily looking up at her. "White, you know I'd never—!"

"I know, silly..." White smiled a gentle smile that calmed Black down instantly. "You're my prince, Blakku."

Black turned pink as the other three laughed at White's little nickname for him. White herself patting Black's head gently as she devoured another mouthful of ice-cream. "Wh-White... w-would that make you a princess then?"

"Yup!" White grinned, tilting her head back and smiling at the sun. "My kind and gentle prince Blakku..."

"But isn't N the prince around here?" Belle joked before getting a hand slapped over her mouth. "Mmmph! Mmmph!"

"Hush, will you?" N hissed, removing his hand from Belle's mouth. "It's... JUST... N. Got it?"

"But—"

"GOT IT?"

"A-alright, geez!" Cheren wrapped his arms around Belle as the girl cowered away from N. "I forgot you get sensitive about that kind of thing..."

"Tch..." N scowled at them, pulling a Pokeball out from his pocket and juggling it in his hand gently. "You better remember or I'll set Reshiram on you."

"Urp..." Belle cowered as White raised her eyebrows at N.

"N, you're acting less like a prince than Black is and you..." She lowered her voice after making sure no-one was listening. "You ARE a prince, too. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't want Team Plasma to hear my title... or I may get roped back in."

"Hey, it's alright," Black nodded at N. "Team Plasma comes around and White and I will take care of them."

"No, I will," White grinned, nudging Black. "You're the strategist and contest guy, not the fighter. You're my prince, not my... err..."

"...Knight in shining armour?" Cheren suggested, and White nodded in approval. "So if you ever got captured, don't call Black."

"Black saving someone is like a flying Minezumi, it's just not going to happen," Belle joked and Black frowned in irritation. The thing that bugged him was that they were probably right too. Black wasn't the most athletic or forward person and if anything did happen to White, he'd be worried about how to get her back.

"Hey, nothing's gonna happen to me," White grinned, prodding her chest happily with her thumb. "I'm the Pokemon League champion, remember?"

"Yeah, we know..." Belle grumbled a little. "You shove it in our faces repeatedly..."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do—"

"CUT IT OUT!" Black snapped irritably, glaring at Belle before quietly looking at White. "Love, can we please just finish the ice-cream? I feel demoralized and humiliated enough as it is today..."

White gave a small sigh, but nodded all the same. "...Okay, Blakku... but remember, I'll protect you if anything happens."

"And I'll protect you too, White." Black nodded, avoiding the others' grins and Belle's giggling. White however gave an appreciative smile and kissed Black's cheek, causing the brown-haired boy to blush bright pink.

The rest of the ice-cream was eaten with only mutual conversation from everyone. After about fifteen more minutes, they stood up and paid their bills, heading out of the stand's makeshift gates and heading down the road. Black wondered what the others were thinking of as he took the lead with White, heading to Hiun Park and a nice relaxing rest after their ice-cream. However, what Belle said really bugged him somehow.

"_Black saving someone is like a flying Minezumi, it's just not going to happen."_

Black felt his heart sink at those words. Maybe he wasn't the type of guy who White was looking for. Maybe White was only going out with him because she knew he could never be as bold and as forward as she was. Sure, he would stand up for White, but not in public like White did against Team Plasma.

In truth, Black felt like he was a coward.

"You okay, Black?" Black turned his head. N had caught up to him, walking alongside him and peering at him with his dark silver eyes. Black frowned, staring at the pavement as White and Belle began to joke with Cheren.

"I feel like... I'm not good enough for White."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, think about it..." Black frowned. "Isn't it normally the guy who protects the girl? The guy who would always stand up to protect who they love? It shouldn't be the other way around. I mean, look at White. She took down the entirety of Team Plasma literally almost by herself, and she's a Pokémon champion now too! Not to mention she caught Zekrom too..."

"...Listen, Black." N tilted his head again, turning his cap slightly so Black could see his face. "I think you're getting way over your head in worry. You two have been together for so long, and look; you even took her out for your six month anniversary. Some people don't even last that long." N reached over and placed a hand gently on Black's shoulder.

"You two may not be Pokemon, but I can certainly understand your feelings towards each other... and let me tell you that White loves you and you love her."

Black gave a slow nod, gently pushing N's hand off of his shoulder. "Thanks N. You may have been part of Team Plasma at one point, but you aren't like the members I've seen."

"Tch..." N frowned, pulling his cap back over his eyes. "I don't want to be associated with them anymore."

"I don't blame you," Black grinned and the two laughed. The laughter soon died down when Black felt a hand on his shoulder. Stopping, he looked back to see White who was staring off down an alleyway to their right.

"What's up?"

"Down there... don't you see them?" White asked, their three friends joining the pair. "Look! That building on the right, the one with the boarded-up windows."

Black squinted, spotting the gray cobblestone building that White indicated. He looked to the front door and his eyes widened as he saw four or five people with silver and black uniforms, the white apron-like things they wore rippling as they strained a huge crate in through the front door.

"Team Plasma!" hissed Cheren from behind them. "What do we do?"

"I'll take them down..." White grinned widely, grabbing a Pokeball from her belt and advancing forwards the group of grunts. Black tried to reach out to stop her, but it was too late.

"Hey, you!" White called, attracting the Team Plasma grunts' attentions. The five of them turned around – four guys and one girl – all with those odd white hoods over their heads. As soon as they recognised White, they took battle stances and grabbed Pokeballs.

"It's that girl! The one who took down our boss!" one of the men scowled, throwing out a Pokeball; "Go Meguroco!"

The group watched as a small, black and brown striped crocodile-like creature appeared, sniggering at them. White shrugged at the creature before throwing a Pokeball of her own.

"Jalorda, use Giga Drain!"

At her command, a large green serpent erupted from the ball, instantly firing energy beams to attach onto the crocodile Pokemon. The Meguroco cried out, but within a few seconds, it was unconscious. Jalorda retracted the pulses of energy and awaited White's next command.

"Grrr..." The grunt growled as they backed into the building, with two more grunts stepping up to his sides. "We'll avenge our missing Leader, Prince N! Go, Pokeballs!"

Three Pokeballs exploded in the air in flashes of white light to reveal a small pigeon-like Pokemon with a red crest and striped gray and black wings – a Hatooboo – along with a small rat-like creature with large fangs and a stumpy tail – a Minezumi – and a small dog-like Pokemon with black fur and yellowish fur on its face – a Haderia. White raised an eyebrow at the two newer Pokemon and scoffed a little.

"A bit advanced but nothing for Jalorda. Use Grass Mixer!"

Jalorda summoned a large whirlwind of grass and leaves before throwing it forward with a swish of its large tail. The small whirlwind of grass hit the three opposing Pokemon, who were battered from all sides.

"Now Leaf Blade!"

Jalorda nodded, diving forward and slicing with his tail, now becoming extremely sharp and slicing through the grassy whirlwind. The Hatooboo and Haderia were knocked out cold and hit the wall. The Minezumi fared worse, and instead of hitting the wall, smashed through a window and soared off into the sky.

"Damn..." whispered N to Black as they watched White battle. "I wish I could battle like White does..."

"Yeah. White's a great battler and a great person..." Black grinned as Cheren and Belle looked at the two now fast-becoming friends.

"Give it up, Team Plasma! There's nowhere to run!" White cried triumphantly, recalling Jalorda and grabbing another Pokeball. "Or do I have to set Zekrom on you?"

"N-no, we surrender!" The grunts all backed into the depths of the room and collapsed to their knees, the leading grunt shaking his head. "No more! Please, we'll come quietly."

"As I thought..." White grinned, walking towards them.

She didn't see the Grunt smirk. None of them did, except Black. And by then, it was too late to warn her.

"White, stop! IT'S A TRAP!"

White turned around at Black's call just as the Grunt grabbed a lever concealed behind a partition in the wall. White had barely enough time to register that she'd fallen into a trap before the trap door beneath her opened and swallowed her in. Black leapt out of the doorway and into the room just as the Grunts took off into another door, slamming it and locking it before Black could even get over to it.

"LET ME IN!" Black yelled, slamming his fists on the door. "WHITE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Black, she went down the hole!" Belle cried loudly, looking down it. "Oh my gosh, I can't see the bottom! Where does it lead to?" 

"Not good..." Cheren bit his lip. "If only I'd read that 'how to avoid traps' book a bit more closely..."

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR BOOKS!" Black screamed, making all three of them jump. "WHITE'S IN TROUBLE!"

"Black, stay calm!" N grabbed his shoulders. "Think about this LOGICALLY. Where could a hole like that lead her to? A basement of some sorts?"

"LOGIC? THIS IS NO TIME FOR BLOODY LOGIC!" Black's emotions were going crazy. This had only happened twice before-hand, and both of those times had involved White. The first had been in a bar when they first got to Hiun City, the second in the Contest Hall in Johto. Both times, Black had lost his temper and had gone crazy. White hated it and Black vowed he'd never do it again.

Unfortunately, he'd just broken that vow.

Just as Black opened his mouth to say something else, he heard a screech of tires from down below as the building shook. The four of them looked out of the nearby window to see the wall at the back beneath them slide apart to reveal a ramp, which then had a truck skid out of it, do a ninety-degree turn and speed off down the road.

Black didn't need telling twice to be told who was in that truck.

"WHITE!"

Black began to charge towards the door but stopped as his foot kicked something.

A Pokeball. It took Black a few precious seconds to realise whose Pokeball it was and what exactly was inside it.

"_Give it up, Team Plasma! There's nowhere to run! Or do I have to set Zekrom on you?"_

Zekrom... Zekrom...

ZEKROM. It suddenly hit Black like a freight-train into a wall. Quickly ducking down, he grabbed the Pokeball from the floor and dashed to the door, almost ploughing Belle and Cheren to the floor in the process and running out into the street.

"Black! Like, what are you doing?" Belle yelled after him, but Black wasn't listening. He grabbed the Pokeball and threw it, releasing the giant dragon. Zekrom let out an un-earthly roar before looking around for an opponent. Seeing none, he turned to see a very determined looking Black behind him.

"Zekrom, we don't have time to be introduced formally, but your master just got kidnapped," Black began, walking over to him. "And I need your help to rescue her. I love her and I'm not going to give up until I get her back. Are you with me?"

Despite being a Pokémon, Zekrom understood the seriousness of the situation and crouched to let Black onto his back before leaping into the air.

"Let's go! They went that way!" Black pointed to the way down the road that the Team Plasma truck had headed. Ignoring his friends yells from the ground, Black directed Zekrom, who took off down the road at high speeds to catch up to the truck.

"Are... you serious?" Cheren looked at Belle, then at N. "Is Black... saving White?"

"Like... wow... I never expected this..." Belle's mouth was agape as she looked at N and Cheren. "I... don't know what to say..."

"I think," N folded his arms, and a huge smile crossing his face. "Black finally became a hero." He turned to look at Belle and Cheren; "They're heading to the river, let's take the shortcut and try to help him out."

At those words, N grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and began to run. Both Belle and Cheren began to follow him, shaking their heads.

The chase was on.

Meanwhile, further away, Black had spotted the truck winding through streets to try to shake them off. Gritting his teeth, Black nudged Zekrom with his heels, urging him forward. The electric dragon nodded, hurtling down towards the truck and soaring low, almost gliding over it. Black took this time to peer over the top of the truck. On top of it was a barred grate where he guessed the trap-door had been located. Looking through it, Black could see White piled on top of lots of boxes, rattling the grate and trying to get out. It was too cramped in there to call any of her Pokemon. Black could see that from here.

As he watched, White looked up. Finally realising what was above her – Black riding Zekrom – her mouth fell agape and her eyes widened. Black would have smirked if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"White!" Black called down to her. "I'll get you out of there! I promise!"

White stared at him then slowly nodded, still lost for words. Black leaned to Zekrom's ear and called over the wind. "Zekrom, use Slash to cut the roof off!"

Zekrom nodded, rearing a claw back and slicing down, cutting into one side of the truck's roof. However, as his claw rose for a second strike, the truck violently lurched, causing Zekrom's aim to be thrown off and for him to miss. Black could see the Team Plasma member grinning madly from the driver's seat, watching him and judging his moves.

"Crap, we couldn't get it off in one go..." Black snarled. "Zekrom, continue to follow it, and when you get another clean shot, slash the other side!"

The truck swerved violently to the right taking another path as Black held on tightly to Zekrom, feeling the dragon lurch to the right suddenly and almost throwing him off. Black wasn't as experienced as White at this, but he knew he had to prevail.

For White.

Black growled again as the truck finally hit the riverside road, heading down towards the big bridge leading out of Hiun City. This was the next opportunity. Black guided Zekrom down, who sliced forward, cutting the other side of the top of the truck creating a second huge gash down it and making it so the roof actually began to rattle.

"One more shot! We can do this, Zekrom!"

Zekrom nodded, soaring down. As he did, however, the truck swerved once again, causing the huge dragon to lose balance slightly and lurch to a halt. Black cried out as he slipped from Zekrom's back, just managing to grab onto one of his claws.

"Black!" White screamed, looking up at him in panic. She knew he was trying to help her but she didn't want Black to get hurt at her expense. She knew he couldn't ride, battle or train Pokémon like she could and it was shocking to see him almost risking his life to save her.

"Black, stop the chase and save yourself!"

Black, however, had other plans. He glanced at White and in that split second, White saw a look that she had only seen twice before.

A mix of anger... and determination.

"Zekrom, don't bother lifting me up! Just get me closer to the truck!"

Zekrom flew closer until he was right above the truck, Black still hanging underneath him. Looking around, Black could see bystanders gawking at him. This must look odd, Black knew – a teenage boy in a blue jumper and red cap hanging one-handed from a legendary Pokemon, both chasing a battered and mashed-up speeding truck.

Once he was close enough, Black took a deep breath and let go of Zekrom. He felt a brief sense of falling before his body stomach-planted into the roof of the truck, feeling it actually sag under the impact. Getting back to his hands and knees, Black crawled to the grate, peering in to meet White's shocked, pale face.

"B-Black, what the hell are you-?"

"I'll get you out of there, White!" Black began to tug on the corners of the roof, trying to pry it off with his bare hands. The truck lurched, as if trying to throw Black off, but nothing was stopping him now.

He was getting White out of there, and that was that.

However, Team Plasma had other plans. The grunt at the wheel spun it quickly, causing the truck to lurch to the side and perform a sharp turn, causing Black to lose his balance and topple to one side. As he did, the truck lurched to the other side and stopped near the edge of the bridge, causing Black to lurch the other way...

...right off of the truck and off of the side of the bridge.

"BLACK!" White screamed, horror hitting her as her boyfriend of only six months was thrown off of the edge of the bridge and out of sight, heading to the water below. The bystanders on the sidelines all gasped in horror as Black was thrown off and the truck suddenly lurched forward again. Zekrom, having no idea what to do, began to follow the truck again, trying to manoeuvre around the bars to get to the truck and to his Trainer.

None of this meant anything to White now. Stuck in a truck, nowhere to go and just having watched her boyfriend be killed trying to rescue her was too much. The tough girl, champion of Isshu and worst enemy to Team Plasma broke down, bursting into tears and shaking her head, feeling the truck lurch forward again at high speeds.

Off of the bridge, Black was falling down, his scream muffled against the wind holding his mouth shut. The teenager plummeted towards the icy water of the Hiun River, his eyes closing and waiting for the end.

Maybe being a hero was a stupid idea. White was right when she said he wasn't that type of person. White had warned him but his anger had overtaken him... and now he was losing because of it. Losing his life, his friends... his family...

...his love, White, too.

Black knew he couldn't do anything now. Zekrom wasn't fast enough to catch him, and no-one else could get to him in time. Images of all the times he, his family and his friends had spent together flashed into his mind, many of them involving White.

And now, he was about to die.

"Black!"

Out of nowhere, something suddenly snagged the back of Black's jumper, hauling him back into the air and away from the doom of the frigid water. Black's eyes opened in shock, turning to look up at his saviour.

"Wha- N?"

N nodded to him, pulling him up so he was sitting next to him. It was only now that Black realised where – or what – they were sitting on.

"You know, you're lucky Reshiram's fast or you'd be history there. What are you doing, though? That's SUICIDE!" N cried, staring at Black. "I told you to think logically and you go and blow your cool!"

"...White," Black snapped suddenly. "We need to free White. I need to free her..."

N stared at Black quietly before nodding. "Alright, let's go. But try not to be too reckless."

"Huh?"

N turned and began to turn Reshiram with him, flying back towards the bridge. "Black, I never said, but I admire you. Even though you're not as tough as White or as popular, you still manage to keep your cool. You still manage to just... be you. If only I had that confidence..."

Black frowned a little before nodding. "N... the others said I'm not a hero. Were they right?"

N smiled across at him. "No, you're not a hero, Black..." His eyes glinted as he smiled at the other boy.

"You were never a hero... until today. No-one said you couldn't become one."

"N..."

"Now let's go save your girl."

Black nodded as Reshiram glided alongside the bridge, not too far behind from the truck. Black waved to Zekrom, who seemed surprised to see him and flew over. Black stood, gained his balance, and then jumped, landing on Zekrom's back and leaving Reshiram back under N's control.

"Got a plan, Black?" N called over the wind, his cap turned around to stop it from blowing off. Black did the same to his hat, nodding in response.

"Yeah! It's tricky, but we can do it if we work together!"

"Is it reckless?"

"I'm angry, OF COURSE IT'S RECKLESS!" Black yelled and N, despite what he said earlier, gave the thumbs up to him.

"Alright! I'm all ears!"

As Black explained the plan, the two men in the front seat, still completely oblivious to the two legendary Pokemon tailing them, began to talk. The other three grunts were behind them, making remarks about the boy who had tried to stop them.

"Once we get rid of the girl, the boss will be sure to come back and we can restart Team Plasma from where we left off!"

"I doubt it'd be from 'where we left off'," the other said irritably, folding his arms. "We no longer have the castle or anything, so..."

"Point taken... but at least we can make a start!" the driver grinned, watching the road ahead. "But that boy, he was a pest... why do you reckon he followed us?"

"Dunno. Maybe he likes her."

"Tch..." The driver scoffed. "Well, sucks to be him then. He's probably dead now."

"The girl's bawling in the back," the female grunt commented with her ear to the wall. "Perhaps that boy was her boyfriend or a really close friend or something."

"As I said," the driver answered. "He's probably dead. No-one could survive that fall."

"Hm..." one of the grunts from the back seat sighed, looking out of the window lazily as the sun shone off of the red bars of the bridge. The grunt yawned and closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them, blinking and opening them again.

Was it his imagination or had the sun just gone in? The man looked back forward down the road to see the sun still shining on the road and columns ahead.

"Hey... the sun's gone in over the truck..."

"Don't be ridiculous..." the man in the passenger seat muttered. "It's the sun playing tricks on you, man."

"No it's not..." the grunt replied, looking back out of the window. "The right side of the truck has gone dark..."

"...hey, so has the left side..." the grunt on the other side of the three muttered, looking out of his window. "What gives?"

"Maybe we're just underneath a sun-blockage on the bridge..." the driver muttered, "It'll pass soon."

"No... It's... travelling with us..." the first grunt replied and the girl in the middle looked about at either side. "It's like... something's overhead."

"It's probably that stupid Zekrom trying to get close... but the bridge bars won't let him..."

The first grunt wound down the window a little and peered out behind him. Looking up, he suddenly gave a sharp squeal and withdrew his head. "Aaaah!"

"What? Did you whack that thick skull of yours on a girder?"

"I wish!" the grunt cried in panic. "D-driver, we have company!"

"If it's the police, shut it. They can't catch—"

"It's not!"

"Then who...?" The driver looked out of the window to glance behind him. As he did, the passenger looked out of their window to look back too. Both of them looked up and swore loudly.

"Damn, you have got to be KIDDING ME!"

Above them, one on either side, were Reshiram and Zekrom, both looming over the truck and leering down at it. On top of them both were N and Black, both with determined expressions and Black with a look that not even N or White had seen before.

Pure fury.

"D-Damn, speed it up!" The passenger yelled. "That kid's still alive! And he's got an accomplice on Reshiram!"

"I thought our boss had Reshiram?" the woman cried from the back, now visibly panicking. The others all looked at each other, contemplating this fact between themselves.

They didn't have long to think because the next thing they knew, the truck had jolted violently. Outside, Zekrom had flown down and taken one final swipe at the roof, letting the wind peel it back and showing the contents to the air. From inside, White looked up in stunned surprise, and then in utter shock as Zekrom flew over the top, and the last person she'd expect to see lean over towards her.

"BLACK?" 

"White, take my hand!" Black leaned down as close as he could, stretching his arm out towards her. White reached up and took hold of his hand, gripping it as tightly as she could.

"Alright! Zekrom, up!"

Zekrom nodded and lurched into the air, with Black holding on with one arm and dragging White with the other, into the air and away from the truck. Black lifted White up onto Zekrom, slowing the Pokémon down to a halt and holding White to him as Zekrom landed. Black got off quietly, still holding onto White as he set her on the ground before pulling her into a tight hug.

"White, are you okay?"

"B-Blakku..." White was still staring at him in utter shock, her eyes still shimmering with fresh tears. Black raised his hand and gently used his thumb to wipe the tears from her face.

"I promised I'd protect you, and I swear to the Sinnoh God Arceus himself that I will always."

"Black..." White reached up and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. Black simply held her there, his eyes still dark with rage as he watched the truck skid further up the road. Slowly from their right, N glided down to them on Reshiram, landing behind the pair as the group of Plasma grunts dashed out of their battered truck and began to race back towards them, drawing Pokeballs.

"We have company..." Black let White go quickly, turning to face down the road towards them. White shakily reached for a Pokeball but Black pulled her hand away, his other hand already clutching one of the red-and-white orbs.

"Black, what-?"

"I'll handle this. Go with N..." Black looked at her straight in the eye and White knew exactly why.

"This could get ugly."

For once, White didn't hold him back. Slowly, she took a few steps back to stand next to N, who watched with a mixture of worry and interest.

Slowly, Black lifted the Pokeball before spinning and throwing it into the air. "Miju, you're up!"

The ball exploded in a flash of light to reveal Black's starter Pokémon: a small, cute, red-nosed otter Pokémon – Mijumaru – who landed in front of Black and took a fighting stance.

"Miju, are you ready?" Black asked the small Pokémon. "This is a battle, not a contest. We're fighting to win here, not to impress."

"Mijumaru..." The Pokémon nodded, turning back to face the five grunts running towards them and taking a fighting stance. "Miju!"

"What...?" The grunts all stopped and began to laugh, staring at Mijumaru, with the driver doubling over with laughter. "THAT'S your Pokémon? You spend all of your time trying to save your 'precious girlfriend' and you send a cute BABY against us? Pah, what a laugh, what a show, what a—"

"Shut your damn mouth," Black hissed furiously, pointing forward; "You're going to regret doing anything to White, and I'll make sure of that right here and now."

"Miju!"

"Oh please, nice try..." The driver took a Pokeball out from his pocket, throwing it. "Zeburaika, take care of that water otter."

Out of the Pokeball came a large, black and yellow-striped zebra looking Pokémon that sparked and growled at Mijumaru. Even though Mijumaru had a type disadvantage, Black didn't even seem fazed by the electric Pokémon, watching it with just as much loathing as the Team Plasma member behind it.

"Alright, Zeburaika, use Thunderbolt!"

The zebra began to charge electricity into the hairs on its body before shooting them out, blasting them straight towards Mijumaru. Black clicked his fingers once before pointing forward.

"Protect! Then whilst protecting, use Swords Dance!"

Mijumaru held up its tiny paws and a magical blue barrier surrounded it, blocking the electrical attack completely. Inside the Protect bubble, Mijumaru began to concentrate, pulling the small shell off of its chest and doing a small dance, striking tough-looking but cute fighting poses.

"Guys!" White and N turned as Cheren and Belle made their way towards them from the far side of the bridge. Catching their breath, Belle looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief as Cheren soon registered after what was going on.

"Is... Black fighting a Pokémon battle?"

"Yes," N said smugly. "And he's doing quite well. Don't you think so, White? You're the battling expert."

White said nothing, staring at Black in a mixture of admiration and shock. She had been trying to pull off battle combinations like that for some time and still hadn't handled it yet.

"_Perhaps it's a contest thing," _she thought.

"Zeburaika, Thunder Fang!"

The electric zebra began to focus lightning energy into its jaws, dashing at Mijumaru at full speed. Black folded his arms and pointed upwards.

"Miju, jump and dodge."

Mijumaru nodded, waiting until the zebra had leapt at it before propelling itself into the air with impressive jump for such a small creature. The zebra was too slow and ended up face-planting into the floor beneath where Miju had jumped, trying to gain its posture and figure out where Miju had gone.

"Shell Blade!"

"Miiiiiiijuuuuu!" Miju dropped down from one of the bars higher up, the shell clutched between both paws and headed straight for the top of the Zeburaika's head. The zebra had no time to dodge and got a powered up Shell Blade straight onto the back of the head, knocking it out cold. The driver gawked at Black as the teen pulled his hat around and dropped it to the floor, along with his jacket.

"Now, I suggest you leave, or I will have to take things to a new level. You've already been beaten in a Pokémon battle but I have a way in which to humiliate you further, so don't even try."

The driver growled, recalling the Pokémon and pointing at Black. "You'll pay for this, kid! Team Plasma will return and our boss, Prince N, will come back to us!"

"No, he won't," Black scowled smugly. "N's not coming back to Team Plasma."

"How do you know? You don't know anything!"

"He knows..." N spoke up, pulling off his cap and walking forward slowly. "...because I told him."

"P-Prince N!" The five Team Plasma members backed up, shocked. N frowned at them, folding his arms.

"I'm not your boss. Geechisu was your boss and he brainwashed me. I am in no way a member of Team Plasma anymore and I never will be again. Team Plasma is disbanded and it's not coming back."

"But..."

"Go and leave us in peace."

"...N-no!" The driver shouted suddenly. "I won't believe it! It's a lie!"

"No, it's—"

"Th-then I'LL start Team Plasma again!" The man suddenly raved, leaning back and shouting to the sky. "I will be the new boss and all will follow my command!"

"Not if I can help it..." Black began to walk forward, his now bare arms tensing up and his face with a stare like a knife blade. The man looked at Black, laughing hysterically at the boy who was walking towards him, attempting to challenge him.

"Hah! What can you do? A pretty-boy like you who uses a CUTE Pokémon to battle, who can't save someone without almost dying, who can't help their 'girlfriend' when she needs it, and who can't—"

The next three seconds happened in a blur. White screamed Black's name out, Belle screeched in shock and N and Cheren all winced. The man opened his eyes to see Black only a foot away from him. Black, in one fell swoop, had drawn his fist back and swung it, connecting his middle knuckle onto the pressure point straight between the man's eyes. The man was thrown backwards and his head slammed into the concrete floor, but it didn't matter.

He was unconscious before he'd even registered the pain.

"BLACK, STOP!" White screamed but Black wasn't listening. Two of the other grunts had come up to avenge their driver. The first grunt that made it to Black didn't even have enough time to pull his fist back; Black's savage left hook to the nose sent him reeling with blood pouring from it. The other grunt grabbed Black's right hand, then grabbed his left, stopping him from hitting him and gave the teen a savage leer.

However, he'd forgotten two very important things. The first one was that Black was in so much of a rage that he would do anything. The second was that he underestimated Black.

The man squealed in pain as Black's knee slammed between his legs and, with strength not even Black knew he had, he was picked up and tossed back-first into an iron girder, making a loud clang reverberate around them.

"BLACK, THAT'S ENOUGH!" N bellowed, trying to run forward and grab Black. Black was still squirming and thrashing, trying to get at the last two grunts that were now huddled, terrified and out of their minds, behind the van. The man with the broken nose staggered to join them, all three staring at what could only be described as a savage monster itself.

It took Belle, Cheren, N and Mijumaru to hold Black back from continuing his rage. All three of them held Black as the boy slowly began to return to his senses, panting heavily.

"Black! Snap out of it!" Cheren shook his shoulder worriedly. "Wh-what the hell's gotten into you?"

"B-Black, calm down!" Belle wailed, still trying to hold him back. "T-Team Plasma is going to go! The police are on their way! Calm down!"

"Black, get a grip, man!" N held onto his arms, struggling to keep a grip. "Dude, it's OVER! You became a hero, but this is taking it too far!"

"Miju Miju Miiii!" Miju was tugging on Black's pant leg, trying to hold him back and stop him from taking a step forward. Black was trying to break free although his efforts were slowing down considerably, his muscles slacking a bit.

Suddenly Black felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Gently coming to his senses, he realised who it was hugging him and closed his eyes, his body relaxing completely and slacking. His friends let his arms go so he could wrap them back around White, all three of them panting heavily and Mijumaru flopping onto the floor. White buried her face into Black's shoulder, sniffing quietly.

"B-Black... Oh Black, you... y-you scared me half to death..."

"..."

"Don't... p-please promise me you won't ever do that again..." White looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "P-please...?"

"...If anyone hurts you or kidnaps you or does anything to harm you..." Black scowled, but it wasn't with as much rage as earlier. "...I will NOT hesitate to intervene."

"Y-yeah, but... not like that... please..." White whimpered and Black slowly nodded his head. Suddenly, White threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply on the lips, not caring whether anyone was watching. Black closed his eyes, his hands reaching up to stroke her hair as he kissed back softly, holding White to him.

The two stayed like that for some time, nothing mattering to them at that moment other than each other. N, Cheren and Belle all smiled gently at each other, watching the couple share a moment together. Reshiram growled at Zekrom, indicating the two kissing, and Zekrom gave the other dragon an 'I don't get it either' look. The Team Plasma grunts had picked up their fallen comrades and were already back in their truck, starting it up and heading away. Slowly, Black pulled away from White, looking down at her.

"Hey White...you said I wasn't a hero...right? A gentle Prince...?"

White smiled at him. "That's right... you are my gentle prince. The one who will look after me and is the kind, handsome type..."

"Really...?" 

"And you were never considered a hero..." White shook her head before resting her head back on his shoulder, giving a soft smile to him.

"You were never a hero until today. Blakku... you're my hero and I love you."

Black smiled, and just over White's shoulder, he saw N give a smile at him and a small wink. "Thanks White... now let's go. I don't want to be around when questions come in about me..."

"Alright..." White nodded, grabbing Black's hand. "Let's head back to the Route to take us home and we'll stay at home..."

Nodding, the group began to walk silently back the way they came, both White and N recalling the two dragons as they walked. Black wrapped an arm around White, the girl in question resting her head on his arm. The three friends followed until N suddenly looked up at the sky, grabbing the other two to stop them.

"...Well whaddya know?" N mused, chuckling gently.

"What?" Cheren muttered. "You mean Black being a hero? I'm still shocked at that too."

"I still don't believe it..." Belle whispered, staring after the still walking couple. "I... I just can't believe it."

"That's not what I'm indicating..." N smiled, pointing up at the sky as the two lovers walked on ahead of them. "Belle, you were wrong on both points. Your statement earlier stood true on both accounts... until today."

"What? Why?"

"Black saving someone is like a flying Minezumi..." N chuckled, before walking ahead.

"...It just happened."

As he said this, something smacked the ground in front of Belle and Cheren. The two looked down, before looking at each other in utter amazement and glancing back down at the Minezumi that Jalorda had wiped out earlier, windswept and unconscious on the road, right in front of their feet.

-/-/-/-

**Whew, done. Sorry if it seemed kinda hap-hazard towards the end, I was really starting to get tired whilst doing it. Apologies.**

**I hope you all liked; especially you, love. I love you so much, I really do.**

**If you're wondering, in our Role Play, we describe Black as being a real gentleman and a very caring and soft-spoken guy, and White as the outgoing, loud type. However, when Black gets angry... well, you saw what happened up there.**

**Anyway, peace out! I love you, my dearest Shadow Star.**

**From the love-struck Wolfie,**

**+Cam/Regii+**


End file.
